The Godslingers 300: Chapter 3
Dan's POV I ran outside, Jeannette and Clark behind me and ran up the hill to see an approaching small army lead by a familliar monster. Medusa. During the last century she had evolved and now she was even worse to look at, her nails had turned into metre long celestial blades and the her snake hair spat out poison at anyone foolish to come at her. I drew Freedom and ran to Kyuseishu who was just activating the defences that we updated in Camp. Mortars sprouted out the line up the hill and Machine guns filled with celestial bronze bullets which were manned by Uehara and Melvin which killed monsters on contact, Clark ran towards a hellhound which had got ahead of the army and stabbed it with his dagger. Desdemona was on the border, twirling her golden staff and making some of the monsters kill themselves with their own weapons and if that didn't work she popped out a blade at the tip of the staff and unleashed a load of staff butt-kicking on it and Sophia was powering up the generator powering the defences. "Dan!" he ran up to me "Good timing, i need more time to set up the shield, go out there and stall them!" Jeannette gasped "Are you crazy!? He'll be killed! and what shield?!?" I poked Jeannette on the forehead and she stopped talking, i smiled at her and she blushed "Be right back" I ran down the hill, the midday sun reflecting off my sword, illuminating the side of the hill, my pure white cloak blowing in the wind. The first monster, a cyclops with a club, swung its club at me, ok normally people would dodge but i was special, i jumped over the club and then sliced downward, cutting the club in half. The cyclops stared in horror as i jumped up and stabbed it in the eye, it fell down dead and i jumped down and kept charging. I sliced monster after monster, they're disentergrated golden dust blew off into the wind. Suddenly a laistrygonian fell behind me and i saw Rin, her twin daggers prodding out of the laistrygonian's chest "Thought ya may need some help" she said, giving me a thumbs up then grabbing her daggers and went to slicing up monsters like me. Suddenly Kyuseishu's voice echoed into my head "You got 10 seconds before the shields go up!" he shouted, i nodded and grabbed Rin's hand and ran towards the hill. 10 We came half-way up when Medusa blocked our way, Rin shut her eyes but i stared stright into Medusa's black eyes. Medusa suddenly cowered iN fear "No...it can't be!" she hissed. 9'' I threw Rin over the hill and Kyuseishu grabbed her while i faced Medusa, her metre long celestial nails flashing as i blocked each and everyone of her attacks. ''8 7'' ''6 I grunted in pain as Medusa cut my shoulder, this fight was taking way to long! if i didn't get back over the hill before the shields went up i would be trapped outside! 5 '' I guess i have no choice...i'll have to use '''it.' I pulled back my hair, revealing my left eye which was blood red, suddenly my vision distorted as my pupils became slits and i felt as power ran threw my vains. Medusa stared in horror at me "NOOO!!! PLEASE!!!" I stabbed her in the chest and decapitated her as she cowered, i didn't have time to examine my work, as soon as i cut her head off i ran up the hill. 4'' ''3 2'' I crossed the final lap of grass and jumped over the line marking the borders of camp and landed safely on the other side. ''1 Suddenly the ground started rumbling then the ground around the boarder parter and a huge celestial bronze dome sprouted out of the ground, blocking the camp from the army of monsters. We were safe...but for how long? Suddenly i felt my body ache in pain then i found myself falling uncoinscious. The price for using the power of It. Category:The Godslingers 300 Category:Luke 12346